wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungallah Birgonie
Dungallah Birgonie is a proud battle-brother of the Illuminators Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Along with the rest of the 24th Deployment, he was seconded to the ranks of The Deathwatch in 968.M41. A highly skilled Apothecary, Birgonie's skills have already proven invaluable in a wide variety of missions. History Like all other Illuminators, Birgonie hails from the apocalyptic death world Nullepart. Growing up in the same Voiceless Desert as Chapter Master Charrat Medjo, Birgonie was expected by many of his peers to either feel proud of the fact or to struggle internally to meet the high bar set by Medjo, to their shock, he did neither, accepting the fact and moving on, unburdened by hubris or by insecurity. This stoic attitude, combined with the results of his entrance examination, led Master of Recruits Kyang Nolligan to place Birgonie among the ranks of the Apothecaries, where he gained the knowledge and experience needed to tend to the wounded in his Chapter. After his Apothecary training was completed, Birgonie was placed in the 24th Deployment, under Commandant Drell Hynman. Only a few short years after joining the Deployment, Nullepart Secondus erupted in a firestorm of blades and bolt shells as the events of the Nullepart Schism unfolded. The 24th Deployment was hit particularly bad, with only three of the ten-marine squad surviving the events: Dungallah Birgonie; Yarin Liga and Dalgoring Mullginbulla. Even their own Commandant had fallen to the temptations of the Dark Gods, and was killed in battle by Medjo himself. After a long and hard process of discussion, deliberation and even arguing, it was eventually decided that what remained of the 24th Deployment should be sent to the Deathwatch. Not as a form of punishment like many other Chapters would use Deathwatch service but as a reward for their steadfast determination and the honour they had displayed during the fighting on Nullepart Secondus, resisting the touch of Chaos when even their own Commandant couldn't. Unbeknownst to Chapter Master Medjo, and his new masters in the Deathwatch, Birgonie was hiding a secret. Birgonie was broken during the Nullepart Schism, broken in a way not many Astartes can be, seeing the madness of brother fighting brother, Birgonie at first tried to make sense of it, but gave up. Instead, he focussed on surviving and found a new voice that promised to help him do just that. While he resisted the touch of Slaanesh, Birgonie had fallen to a different God, one that promised him the strength to survive an eternity of bloodshed, and showed him a new way, one where he can fight with honour and glory, echoed by the laughter of The Blood God. Wargear * Phobos-Pattern Bolt Pistol - As an additional reward for their strength of will, the remains of the 24th Deployment were each given a single weapon of their choice from The Illuminators' expansive armouries, Birgonie chose a comparatively humble Phobos-Pattern Bolt Pistol, with engraving on the side reading "The Unyielding" * Acitus-Pattern Chainsword * Diagnostor Helmet * Narthecium * Reductor * Frag & Krak Grenades Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Tauva101 Category:Chaos Characters